


Two Dads and A Daughter

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, First Child Syndrome, M/M, Sebaek being whipped about their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: It's Sehun and Baekhyun's daughter's first day of school. Sehun and Baekhyun are more excited than Ryujin because it's date day!Also known as; how Sehun and Baekhyun spend their day after they sent Ryujin to school.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Two Dads and A Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. THANK YOU MODS FOR ACCEPTING MY FIC! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! YOU GUYS DID A GOOD JOB! CONGRATULATIONS!
> 
> 2\. This is being published without any beta reader. So please be nice about my horrible grammar since English is not my first language TT
> 
> Ah, this is so much fun to write although it's a real struggle to write below 1K TT
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Wake up, sunshine!”

Ryujin whined while covering herself with the blanket to shield her from the sunlight. Baekhyun turned to his daughter and laughed. He made a beeline towards the bed and sat by her side.

“Wake up, Ryujin-ah. Go to shower. Papa will prepare your uniform. Daddy is making pancake for you.”

When Ryujin reached the island in the kitchen, she saw stacks of pancakes on her Pororo plate. “GOOD LUCK, MY PRINCESS!” was written with chocolate sauce on it.

“Eat up, princess,” Sehun said. “Daddy will braid your hair.”

Ryujin munched her breakfast while staring at her parents with judging eyes. This is not the first time she went to school. She went to playschool before and today is her first day of kindergarten.

So what are her parents being excited for?

***

“Can you smell that?”

“Smell what? The burger?”

“The smell of freedom.”

The burger inside Sehun’s mouth almost flew out because he almost laughed out loud. He playfully pinched his husband’s nose. They continued to eat their breakfast happily.

Today is the first time they can take a day off from their job and not having Ryujin with them after for so long.

It’s not like they hate Ryujin. Their daughter completely changed their world. She literally painted them with beautiful colours from monochrome to rainbows.

It’s just that after adopting Ryujin, they didn’t have a lot of private time with each other. Ryujin still sleeps with them, so they can’t have a quiet talk before sleep. They didn’t want to burden their parents by asking them to look after her while they go out for a date.

So, by sending her to school, she can have her education and they can have a little private time.

“We have McDonald's for breakfast. So, what’s next?”

“Let’s go home. I want to sleep for at least 5 hours.”

“Okay!”

***

When they were home, they saw the mess they made before they left to send Ryujin to school. Baekhyun groaned and looked at Sehun. He was about to clean the mess when he felt a hand held his wrist.

“Go to sleep. I’ll clean this up.”

“But—”

“You barely had any sleep last night. Go.” Sehun assured him. “I’ll join you later. It won’t take long.”

Baekhyun gave in at last. Sehun kissed his forehead before letting him enter the bedroom. He began to clean up immediately.

After he finished cleaning the kitchen, he went to the bedroom to join Baekhyun for a quick nap. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Oddly, he couldn’t sleep.

‘Something’s not right.’ Sehun thought.

He looked around and found the item he searched for. He took Ryujin’s favourite plushie and put it between them. His arm went around Baekhyun again.

‘That’s better.’ Sehun went to dreamland immediately.

***

Sehun woke up to find his arm wrapped around Ryujin’s plushie instead of his husband’s waist. He brushed off the sleepiness from his eyes. He felt weird when he caught a whiff of ramyeon.

The taller walked out of the room to find his husband sat on the floor with the cooking pot filled with ramyeon bubbling in front of him on the coffee table. He took a seat beside him.

“I thought we’re having lunch outside, babe.”

“This is appetiser. It’s been a while since the last time we eat ramyeon at home.”

“True.” Sehun reached for his chopsticks. “Ryujin will beg us for this.”

“Right? I feel bad for not letting her have this but it’s unhealthy for kids her age to eat this. Plus, it’s spicy.”

Sehun nodded while slurping his noodle. He missed this — just him and Baekhyun eating ramyeon at home. They can go to the mall or arcade for their date, but he thought this is better. Marriage life with a child made he feels home is better than outside.

“What are you watching?”

“Uh, wait.” He paused to see the title. “Father of the Bride. I don’t know what to watch. So I clicked ‘Play Something’.”

“Interesting,” Sehun said as he read the synopsis.

They both continued to watch the movie while eating. When they’re done with the food, they paused the movie to clean up. Once everything was done, they returned back to the couch. Baekhyun wrapped himself with Ryujin’s baby blanket.

“Hey. Where did you find that?” Sehun asked.

“Oh, I was trying to find a blanket and I saw this is Ryujin’s play corner. So I just take it.”

Sehun just replied with an ‘oh’ before wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Halfway through the movie, they already lied down on the couch with Baekhyun snuggling on Sehun’s chest.

“Oh my God, the dad is so dramatic,” Sehun commented.

“I know right?”

“We won’t do that to Ryujin.”

“Absolutely.” Baekhyun nodded. “We’re gonna be those cool parents that will support their children no matter what.”

“Agree.”

Laughter filled the apartment as they continued to laugh at the father in the movie. However, as the movie reached towards the ending, the laughter sound changed to soft sobs. They both were sitting side by side now, clinging to the small blanket.

“Babe,” Sehun called Baekhyun softly.

“Hm.” Baekhyun tried not to sob.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not planning to let my daughter marry anyone until the day I die.”

“Oh, boy. I’m gonna kill anyone who tries to get close to my baby girl.” Baekhyun gripped the poor blanket tightly.

After the movie ended, they both went on their plan for the day. However, as soon as they finished their main course for lunch, Sehun raised his hand to ask for the bill.

“Aren’t we getting dessert?”

“We can go to the drive-thru and buy ice creams.” Sehun stood up. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“Ryujin’s school.”

“The school ends in two hours.”

“I don’t care. What if there are boys trying to bother our baby?”

Baekhyun gasped. He walked faster towards the car.

“Over my dead body.”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose ITZY's Ryujin as their daughter because I see her as someone sassy and talented; both traits can be found in both Sehun and Baekhyun. So. :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave feedback! Thanks!


End file.
